


"It's Not You, It's My Enemies"

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "angst", M/M, if you want to skip, nsfw in the beginning, read after ~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: "Eita, it’s not you.” Oh no. Is this one of his emo moods?Eita turns on his side, eyeing Bokuto. “What is it, then?”“It’s not you, Eita,” Bokuto responds. “It’s my enemies.”





	"It's Not You, It's My Enemies"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



> A request for Bokuto x Semi with the two tropes, "Bed Sharing/"It's Not You, It's My Enemies."   
> https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/183418272646/fanfiction-trope-mash-up

Eita presses Bokuto down on the bed, thighs on either side of his hips. “You fucking tease,” he mumbles against his mouth, kissing hot and heavy.

Bokuto has the nerve to laugh. “I didn’t even do anything,” he insists, hands sliding up Eita’s ass. He grasps it underneath Eita’s jeans and  _ no, _ Eita does not groan, thank you very much.

“You wore that tight shirt knowing how I feel about it.” Eita tugs on the hem of said shirt. Bokuto gets the message and wiggles out of it.

“Honestly, it was the only clean one in the drawer,” he sheepishly say, tossing the shirt across the room.

“Lucky me.” Eita pounces back on Bokuto’s mouth, hands running up his bare chest. Tweaking at his nipples, he relishes in Bokuto’s loud moans. On the court, off the court, and especially in bed- Bokuto Koutarou is  _ loud _ . And Semi Eita absolutely loves it. 

Grinding harshly against his lover’s hips, Eita’s hand absently reaches for the top drawer on the nightstand. When the cool metal touches his palm, he yanks it open. He bites Bokuto’s lower lip as he pulls away, turning his attention briefly to the contents inside the drawer.

“Whatcha looking for, babe?” Bokuto cranes his neck, trying to see what Eita picks from the drawer. He lets out an excited gasp when Eita raises their favorite cock ring. “Better save your energy, Kou,” he says with a smirk. It’ll be a long night.

~~

Bokuto collapses on top of Eita’s chest, snuggling his face into his neck.

“Don’t you want to shower?” Eita asks, fingers running through the silver locks. 

“That involves moving,” Bokuto complains, holding Eita tighter. 

Eita runs a hand through his hair, though he can’t act like he’s annoyed. Post-sex Bokuto is endearingly adorable. Not to mention a big cuddler. One of Eita’s favorite things about him. “We’ll sleep better after cleaning ourselves,” Eita points out. “Come on, dear.” He manages to get into a sitting position, despite the owl clinging to him tightly. 

“Kou, can you get out the clean sheets? They’re in the laundry room.” Eita finishes taking off the dirty sheets and tossing them in the dirty clothes bin. He doesn’t have the energy to toss them in the washer, that can wait till tomorrow.

Bokuto almost trips as he races into the bedroom. “Got ‘em!” he cheers, holding the sheets.

“Thank you.” Eita offers a small smile as he takes the stack of sheets. “Help me put them on?”

“Of course!” While having someone help him made the process go along faster, Eita noted that Bokuto’s side of the bed seemed a tad messy. He’s too tired to try and adjust it, plus he doesn’t want to hurt Bokuto’s feelings. Or potentially put him off from future tidying up.

“This is like, peak domestic aftercare,” Bokuto comments, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You want clean sheets after you fuck,” Eita replies. During the early stages of relationships, sex is hot and heavy, which hasn’t changed between them luckily. The only difference is that they’re aware that aftercare is much nicer when they’re clean and on sheets not stained with cum.

“Yeah! Who wants jizz getting all over your legs? I mean, while we’re fucking, it’s pretty hot, but not when you wake up. It’s dry and gross and shit.” He tugs Eita close to his chest, pressing kisses up and down his neck.

“I’m too tired to go another round and we already changed the sheets,” Eita says, plopping on the bed. Bokuto falls beside him.

“Let me smother my adorable husband,” Bokuto pouts, bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Eita kisses the tip of his nose, smiling at the grin blooming across Bokuto’s face. “Later, I’m tired and I saw you yawning a minute ago, you can’t fool me.”

Eita is under the impression the rest of the night will be uneventful. They’re still tired from their previous actions before bed, and usually that means they’ll both be out like a light. They don’t have as much stamina as when they were horny twenty-year-olds, but they make do.

“Koutarou, why are you fidgeting so much?” Eita knows Bokuto can be restless before they fall asleep, but something seems to be bugging him.

“I remembered something,” is the soft remark.

Eita rubs Bokuto’s arm, hoping it’s not a nightmare. “What was it? Did I do something to bother you?”

Bokuto sighs dramatically. “Eita, it’s not you.” Oh no. Is this one of his emo moods?

Eita turns on his side, eyeing Bokuto. “What is it, then?”

“It’s not you, Eita,” Bokuto responds. “It’s my enemies.”

Eita blinks. He’s about to ask what’s happening, ready to tackle any of Bokuto’s insecurities or fears, like the good husband he is. Even if he can’t fight the problems himself, he’s going to assure Bokuto that the ace has all his support.

“What kind of enemies, Kou?” Eita brushes aside Bokuto’s hair, clearing his eyes.

“The worst kind. A friend, a best friend. A best friend who betrays your trust.”

This is brand new information to him. Usually they both tell each other any news, positive or negative, as soon as they find out. “Did you and Akaashi have a falling out?”

Bokuto shifts so he lays on his back. “Kuroo,” he answers after a moment.

Eita props an elbow up to examine Bokuto better. “What happened with Kuroo? You didn’t mention anything yesterday when we had dinner with him.”

“I pushed down this memory,” Bokuto says distantly. “Back from our high school days.”

Bad memory at training camp? Almost broken limbs? Eita’s mind races as he tries to figure out what is so concerning right now, all the way from high school.

“We had a fight,” Bokuto recounts, staring up at the ceiling. Eita follows his gaze and a flitting thought of repainting the ceiling crosses his mind. Another day. “Man, we were so stupid. Arguing over something we’d never agree on.”

“Whose team was better?” Eita half-jokes, trying to get Bokuto to lighten up. Rarely is his boyfriend ever so serious. 

“No, something really important. Life-altering.” Bokuto reaches out and grasps Eita’s fingers, lacing their hands together. He kisses the back of Eita’s hand, eyes still distant and unsure.

“Kou, what was it?” Eita prompts. “You can tell me anything.”

Moments of silence pass. Eita patiently waits, letting Bokuto take his time. Whatever the argument and its severity, he won’t push until Bokuto is ready. He finally reveals what’s been troubling him, in a breathy whisper.

“Kuroo claimed Litten was better than Rowlet.”

Eita swallows the lump in his throat.  _ You’ve gotta be fucking with me. _

“I betrayed him as a friend if he can’t know how much better Rowlet is than Litten!” Bokuto runs a hand down his face. “I just don’t understand how he can so freely say Litten is better than Rowlet.” Golden eyes flash sadness, matching his tone.

Eita blinks again. “You’re-you’re upset because of Pokemon?” He runs a hand through his hair. Before Bokuto gets insecure about his response, he quickly adds, “Babe,  _ clearly _ Rowlet is superior and Kuroo is too stubborn to admit it.”

“You think so?” Bokuto hopefully asks.

“Yeah.” Semi reaches over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, grasping the Rowlet plushie he gave Bokuto a while ago. He makes Rowlet wave with one of his wings. “Now let’s sleep and you can be the bigger man by letting Kuroo have his ego.”

They cuddle as they fall asleep, the Rowlet plushie snuggled happily between them.


End file.
